New Directions Girls
The New Directions' Girls currently include Tina, Brittany, Sugar, and Marley. Kurt is also sometimes considered as one of New Directions' girls, and tries to join their group in gender-spilt-mashups competitions. However, he is usually sent back to the boy's team by Will. Lauren was a past emblematic member of the club. The New Directions' Girls are simply just the girls in New Directions. They are not a separate club, but they often separate from the boys to do Girl Power numbers such as Halo/Walking on Sunshine, Express Yourself, and Start Me Up/Livin' On a Prayer. Tina, Rachel, and Mercedes have been there since the founding of New Directions, but Lauren Zizes joins in season two. Mercedes, Santana and Brittany were also original members, but left in season three to join The Troubletones with Shelby Corcoran as the director. Sugar, originally rejected from the New Directions, starts Shelby's group. She later joins the New Directions when Mercedes, Santana, and Brittany rejoin. Rachel, Mercedes, Quinn, and Santana all graduated in Goodbye, therefore not being in the club anymore. Others have passed through in the past, including April Rhodes and Sunshine Corazon Current members Seatina.jpg|'Tina': Joined in Pilot.|link=Tina Seabrit.jpg|'Brittany': Joined in Showmance. Left and rejoined in The Sue Sylvester Shuffle. Left in Pot O' Gold, then returned in Hold on to Sixteen.Quit and Rejoined in Britney 2.0.|link=Brittany Sugar Motta.png|'Sugar': Rejected in The Purple Piano Project. Joined in Hold on to Sixteen. Glee_39-melissa-02_4907dj1.jpg|'Marley': Joined in The New Rachel. Alumni Glee_11-amber-riley-01_2409DJ1.jpg|'Mercedes': Joins in Pilot. Quits in Asian F. Rejoins in Hold On To Sixteen. Graduated in Goodbye.|link=Mercedes Racheldfvdfvdf.jpg|'Rachel': Former Co-Captain. Joins in Pilot. Quits in Preggers. Rejoins in The Rhodes Not Taken. Suspended in I Kissed A Girl. Returns in Hold On To Sixteen. Graduated in Goodbye.|link=Rachel QuinnFabraySeason3.jpg|'Quinn': Joins in Showmance. Quits and rejoins in The Sue Sylvester Shuffle. Quits prior to The Purple Piano Project. Rejoins in I Am Unicorn. Graduated in Goodbye.|link=Quinn Santanasea.jpg|'Santana': Joins in Showmance. Quits and rejoins in The Sue Sylvester Shuffle. Kicked out in The Purple Piano Project. Rejoins in Asian F. Quits in Pot O' Gold. Rejoins in Hold On To Sixteen. Graduated in Goodbye.|link=Santana Former Members AprilRhodes.png|'April Rhodes': Joins and leaves in The Rhodes Not Taken Suevdfvdfdvf.jpg|'Sue Sylvester': Former Co-Director. Episode: Throwdown Former Member. Episode: Comeback.|link=Sue Sylvester Ms. Pillllsburry.jpg|'Emma Pillsbury': Former Director. Episode: Sectionals.|link=Emma Pillsbury Scorazon.jpg|'Sunshine Corazon': Former Member. Joins and leaves in Audition.|link=Sunshine Corazon Gwyneth_Paltrow_(1).jpg|'Holly Holliday': Former Director. Episode: The Substitute.|link=Holly Holliday 17; Lauren Zizes.jpg|'Lauren Zizes': Former Member. Joins in Special Education. Leaves prior to The Purple Piano Project.|link=Lauren Rejected Members 19; Becky Jackson.jpg|'Becky': Rejected in Funeral.|link=Becky Glee-lengies 240.jpg|'Sugar Motta' - Rejected in The Purple Piano Project - Accepted in Hold on to Sixteen Dewanda_Amber.png|'De'wanda Umber': Rejected in The New Rachel|link=Dewanda Amber Former Members (Before New Directions) 01; Lillian.jpg|'Lillian Adler': Former Director (Before New Directions)|link=Lillian Adler Image:AprilRhodes.png|'April Rhodes': Ex-Vocal Leader (Before New Directions)|link=April Rhodes List of Songs Sung Gallery Girlss1.gif XDNDGIRLS.gif NDGIRLS.gif Glee - Halo.jpg|Halo/Walking on Sunshine B4s glee0420 117903c.jpg|Express Yourself Tumblr_m77h6kcSXC1qk3b19o5_r1_250.gif Ep_20_bad_romance_7.jpg|Bad Romance Ep_6_start_me_up_-_living_on_a_prayer_1.jpg|Start Me Up/Livin' On A Prayer Helltotheno.jpg|Hell To The No Getright.jpg|Get it Right RunTheWorld142.png|Run The World (Girls) GirlsOfIKISSEDAGIRl.jpg|I Kissed A Girl Tumblr_m77h6kcSXC1qk3b19o7_r1_250.gif FTEISYF.png|The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face CBT14.png|Cell Block Tango SIO15.png|Shake It Out EoG.jpg|Edge of Glory 3x14-On-My-Way-glee-29295409-1280-720.jpg|What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger) AYWIGirls.jpg Walkingonsunshinehalo.jpg Halo1.jpg HTU1.jpg FP7212283-1303773283.jpg glee_cast_wenn1.jpg GleeFinale6.jpg 3faberritana.gif Trivia *The first three members (Mercedes, Tina, and Rachel) auditioned separately and joined on Pilot. *The second three members (Quinn, Santana, and Brittany) auditioned together and joined in Showmance. *Of the third three members to join (April, Lauren, and Sunshine) only Lauren lasted the episode still being a member. *All of the members until Season Three, with the exception of Tina and Sugar, have been in a romantic relationship with Puck. *Four out of six of the girls in Season one had a relationship with Finn. Quinn dated Finn but they broke up because Finn found out Puck was the father of Quinn's baby. Rachel and Finn have kissed a number of times while he was still dating Quinn. See Quinn-Finn Relationship. In Hell-O, Rachel thought she was dating Finn, but Finn resisted (see Finchel). Also in Hell-O, Finn went on a date with both Brittany and Santana. In The Power of Madonna, Finn had sex with Santana. *Tina is the only one of the original New Direction Girls to have never quit. *All members of the group (until Season Three) have had a romantic relationship, kiss, crush on, or date with a guy from Glee: **Rachel with Finn, Puck, Jesse, and Blaine (kissed). **Brittany with Santana, Puck, Finn, Artie, Kurt, and Sam (kissed). **Tina with Mike and Artie. It is assumed that she was kissed by Finn in Silly Love Songs when raising money for the Glee Club. **Mercedes with Puck and Sam (and she had a crush on Kurt). It is assumed that was kissed by Finn in Silly Love Songs when raising money for the Glee Club. **Santana with Brittany, Puck, Finn, Matt, and Sam. **Quinn with Puck, Finn, Sam, and Joe (Possibly former crush) **Lauren with Puck. It is assumed she was kissed by Finn in Silly Love Songs when raising money for Glee Club. **Sugar with Rory **Marley with Jake (crush) *At one point, Tina and Quinn were the only girl members in the club. Due to Mercedes, Santana, and Brittany joining the Troubletones, Lauren quitting, and Rachel being suspended. If Shelby had accepted Quinn's offer of joining the Troubletones, then Tina would have been the only one left. *So far, New Directions girls never surpasses having 8 members. *Santana is the only member to have sung in every girls number during Season 3. *Kurt is the only male who has had a song with them. Navigational Category:Miscellaneous